


all your little tricks

by flowermasters



Series: why quit while you're ahead [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hate Sex, Rough Sex, everyone meet general hux the cisgirl, if that got your hopes up for lady ren then. um. oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowermasters/pseuds/flowermasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The General is slight, but she is imposing nevertheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all your little tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha what the fuck am I doing. Making all the bad guys into ladies, that's what. (I'm just waiting for the right plot bunny to get actual bad girl Phasma in on the fun.)
> 
> Also, nobody panic, Lady Ren and Hux will resume their regularly scheduled fluff soon. I just ... did this. Consider it an AU of an AU. Incidentally, the title of this is from "Not As Cool As Me" by Mainland.
> 
> Warnings: cisgirl Hux (yes, you read that correctly) + regular old Kylo, hate/rough sex, female ejaculation (+ Hux being a little weird about it), references to breathplay.

The General is slight, but she is imposing nevertheless. Her uniform makes her look far more substantial than she really is, and she's tall enough to look most other humans in the eye. She cannot do that to Kylo, of course, even when he is unmasked before her. One of the very few things that he finds charming about Hux is that she always shies away from standing between Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma; they both dwarf her so. Hux loathes indignities.

Like this, with her thighs over his shoulders, she is the most contradictory creature Kylo has ever known. She consumes him like this, _uses_ him, and yet she feels so delicate, her thighs so insubstantial that Kylo can nearly span each with his hands. This is sort of fortunate, given how powerfully her muscles are tensed at the moment.

Kylo flicks his tongue against Hux more quickly, and her back arches sharply, the fabric of her uniform tunic rasping against the sheets. He crooks his fingers, hard, and finally earns a ragged, " _Ah_." It had taken Kylo a little time to hone a skill in this particular art – mostly because Hux had preferred to mock him rather than help him, almost always earning herself a vicious fucking in retribution. (Not that she'd found that outcome displeasing.) At any rate, it seems his efforts have paid off; she's certainly not complaining now. By Hux's standards, she's being especially responsive, rocking her hips and mewling when Kylo keeps pressing his fingers into her just so.

Hux seems to be having some difficulty with controlled movements, but she manages to tilt her proud chin down and look at him. She meets his eyes and he puts more pressure on her, inside and out, and then she's coming, copiously, gasping with surprise even as she loses the ability to keep her eyes open.

Kylo, admittedly, had not expected this – had only sort of known this was possible, given his limited experience – and doesn't know what to make of it. He pulls his fingers free of Hux with a noise so slick that it sends a nearly violent peel of lust through him. She's soaked both his face and her thighs; the only thing that keeps him from feverishly licking at her until she does it again is her sudden embarrassment.

"Have you ever done that before?" Kylo asks, voice strained with the effort of reigning himself in. He doesn't like to think of others touching her – some perverse possessiveness which ignores the fact that Hux is not his, nor does he want her to be – but he's genuinely curious.

Hux's cheeks have gone nearly as red as her hair, one lock of which has come loose from its tightly knotted chignon. Nevertheless, her speech is controlled, although she still sounds a bit breathless. "Never with somebody else," she admits. Kylo senses that this is the truth, and bares his teeth at her in a grin. Hux sneers at him. "Don't flatter yourself, you overgrown brat. It's a bodily reaction, nothing more; you got lucky."

"You're embarrassed, General," Kylo says smugly. "Not because it happened, but because _I_ made it happen."

Enraged, Hux slaps at him with one hand, trying to free herself from where he's pinning her lower body to the bed. She calls _him_ difficult, and yet she would deny herself any and all pleasure before admitting that Kylo had caused any of it. "I liked it," Kylo says. "I want to make you do it again."

Hux stills, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. She stops attempting to buck him off of her. "Another time, perhaps," she says, feigning indifference even as she imagines some mythical reality where she'll take a day off and allow Kylo to spend the entire day attempting it. "You can fuck me now."

Kylo responds like a loosed hound, crawling up the bed til his hips are slotted between her thighs. He loosens his pants with one hand, then guides himself into her, not bothering to hold back his groan. He's always made more noise than Hux, and perhaps he'd be ashamed if he didn't know that it thrilled her, to have such a powerful being reduced to moaning for her.

Despite her posturing, Hux is mostly content to let Kylo have his way with her, her orgasm having taken a substantial bit of fight out of her. Nevertheless, she rallies enough to claw her hands at his clothed shoulders and snarl, "Put your back into it, Lord Ren, if you please."

"Shut up," Kylo says, biting at her pale throat and making her gasp. He does as Hux suggests, however, and is rewarded when she has no eloquent retort to offer up.

"I meant it," Kylo growls against her skin when she's grown close again, her head lolling back almost senselessly. "Again and again. You know that, don't you, Hux?"

"Yes," she says, somewhat delirious, and then, " _Fuck_."

Her orgasm spurs on his own, and for a moment afterwards they remain joined, Kylo's cloak shrouding them both. Hux, of course, does not permit this for very long. "Get off, you bloody mynock," she snaps. "You're practically strangling me."

"No," Kylo says, clambering off of her inelegantly. "But – 'another time, perhaps.'"

Hux rolls her eyes, supremely unimpressed, before collecting herself and her things, making herself as close to presentable as possible before she escapes to her own quarters to complete the ritual. She's a wreck, and yet she maintains her dignity. Someday Kylo will see her stripped of it; he suspects the General would like that, whether she knows it or not.


End file.
